


Ideas Drafts

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twistfell (Undertale), Angst, Cherryberry - Freeform, College AU, Fontcest, HorrorTale, Horrorcest - Freeform, Multi, Underfell, Unrequited Love, alternative universes, honeymustard - Freeform, mermaid, more tags to add, soulmate - freeform, swapfell - freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Some drafts of ideas for some Undertale stories.





	1. Soulmates (Angst) - Cherryberry / Honeymustard

There are some monsters with a special soul, or rather a “other soul,” these lucky monsters had what they called a soul mate. Stretch as long as he could remember he felt this weight, this need to look for something / someone, that something was missing in him. He was one of the rare monsters to possess a soul mate.

 

As a young man he searched all over the underground, but never found his other half. In his search, he ends up in Snowdin, where he stays permanently with his brother hoping to one day enter the ruins (the last place in the underground that he has not explored yet). He ends up making friends with a monster from the ruins.

 

Over time he begins to lose hope of finding, and once the human child arrives and the resets begin, finding his soul mate loses importance in the face of not losing the sanity or the little bit of hope left.

 

Suddenly the resets are over and the monsters at last get the much-fancied freedom … at the small price that is the confusion of having several other versions of himself running around. And there’s another bonus, he finally finds his soul mate in the form of a nervous and angry version of his own brother.  
But as life taught him, nothing is so good. His soul mate seems to ignore or not feel his bond, and to make matters worse ends up falling in love with his brother, who without knowing anything seems to be returning the feeling.

 

Stretch then shut up for the happiness of his soul mate and that of his brother. He says that as long as the people he loves most are well, everything will be all right …

 

Do not stay.

*  
Red has always been an anxious, nervous-prone guy, but who can blame him when he lived in a “kill or die” world? Thanks to crazy events, and the human child, now he is free and can enjoy life without fear of every shadow.  
He is attracted to the Underswap universe which is literally the opposite of his, and though somewhat annoying he soon finds himself liking more and more of his counterpart in this universe. To his surprise, his counterpart also seems to like him. Everything would be perfect if the lazy version of his brother stopped acting so strange around him.

 

One day he decides to confront him, thinking that he was worried about his courtship with Blue, being overprotective, but what he discovers is much worse.

*  
Things are not going well, Stretch tries to convince himself that everything will be fine, after all he has lived all this time without his soul mate, but all the closeness to him only makes his craving bigger. He then decides to walk away.

Red is divided. On one hand he is sure that he loves Blue, but on the other he begins to realize the craving of his soul and he can not bear to see the suffering of Stretch (he is a Papyrus after all!).

Blue is confused. His brother continues to act strange, however much he tries to hide and now he suddenly decides to leave the house and travel the world (or worlds, there are so many now). Blue is happy about it (his brother is finally doing something), but sad that he is being left behind suddenly.

 

He thinks the sudden decision to leave is that, seeing his brother happy, Stretch decided to pick up his soul mate again.

*  
It’s been months since Stretch pulled away, and with literally worlds apart, things have not gotten easier for him and it looks like they’re going to get worse.  
Stretch has been that his brother intends to ask Red in marriage. He panics because he knows that a marriage between Blue and Red will be impossible without discovering the soul bond that he shares with the Underfell monster. In a moment of despair he has a brilliant (horrible) idea!

 

Red wakes up feeling strange. He is … calm. It is as if magically all the “nervousness” that accompanied him throughout his life had evaporated. It’s wonderful, but also strange. There is an emptiness in your being that he does not know how to define. Soon he discovers that this “emptiness” he feels is the loss of his soul mate. Stretch no longer exists and the only one who remembers is him.

*  
Stretch jumped on the Core and just like Gaster, his existence was erased. Only Red, because she is his twin, remembers him.

 

It may be that Blue ends up remembering Stretch, or not …


	2. Summoning a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Fate Stay Night anime

The Papyry are a type of magician who find themselves in a kind of war/competition.

The aim of the war is to achieve a legendary artifact that claims to accomplish any kind of desire. There are many ways to fight, one is summoning a family member, or if you are crazy enough (or desperate) to summon a demon to help you.

UT! Papyrus: He ends up summoning his demon (UT!Sans) by mistake. He is not involved in the war (in fact he has no idea that there is a war between the magicians). He just wants to help his best friend (UF! Papyrus) somehow. He ends up unintentionally summoning a demon, not some one, but one of the highest level. He does not understand what is happening and it is unclear if he even understands what UT! Sans is.

UT! Sans: A high-ranking demon who does not want to know about war, mortals or anything to be exact. He is summoned against his will, something that should be impossible. He is so intrigued by the mortal who summoned him (and who apparently has nothing special for such a feat) who decides not to kill him immediately.

UF! Papyrus: He enters the war just to prove himself. He wants to show everyone who has mocked him that they are wrong. He is great and terrible, and will prove it one way or another. He summons his demon (UF! Sans) expecting a gigantic beast, but ends up with a tiny nervous skeleton and bad habits. At least he has sharp teeth.

UF! Sans: Lazy, sloppy, provocative and dirty mouth … a typical devil. Do not let his appearance deceive you, he is more powerful than he shows, and despite all his apparent laziness, is one of the most active in the war (not always willingly).

US! Papyrus: He left the circle of wizards long ago when he was considered a promising young man and future of the Order, no one has seen him since. He is willing to do anything to win this war, but his devil (US! Sans) puts things in a new perspective.

US! Sans: It may be considered a newborn for the species. It has absurd potential, only compared to its innocence (which is tremendously inadequate for a demon). Despite the power his master possesses he does not practically use it for combat, preferring to do his own “dirty” work alone. In the end he’s practically a domestic maid.

SF! Papyrus: He was involved in the war without his consent. It was used as a “sacrifice” by a group of magicians to summon a demon without them ending the bond with him. So regardless of whether they won or lost, they would not have touched their hands.

SF! Sans: he is not as strong as the others, but he is extremely intelligent and malicious. As soon as he is summoned he realizes what is happening and kills the magicians. He is in control, being the “master”. They act mostly in the shadows, using others for dirty work, playing groups against each other or using trickery to win.


	3. College (multiple ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College (based on redtomatofan headcannon….more or less)

Cream (UT! Papyrus) and Sugar (HT! Papyrus) are twins who will start at a new school after they and their father (a Gaster in the best Dadster style) move to a new town.

Sugar is very anxious as he spent most of his pre-adolescence at home or in hospitals for a rare disease. Because of this Sugar keeps his ecto-body almost always conjured to protect his bones more fragile.

The twins have a good relationship and are very close (aside from Sugar being a little jealous of Cream for her good health and perfect appearance).

At school there are another pair of twins. Comic (UT! Sans) and Blood (HT! Sans), but these brothers do not get along. Both are children of a renowned scientist (a Gaster too), who is primarily responsible for their children’s problems.

Comic is kind of relaxed, always making jokes, and so very popular at school. Although everyone knows him, he has no close friends. He wants to recover his relationship with his brother, but he is always rejected.

Blood is the opposite of his brother. The kind of guy that when he walks into a place, they all shut up and look away. You’ve been part of a gang in the past, and even if you’ve moved away from them, your bad name keeps you dreading it. His appearance is due to past fights.

On the first day of class Cream and Sugar are helped by Comic. From that moment, Sugar had begun to take an interest in the little skeleton who is always kind to him.

Cream realizes his brother’s interest in Comic and resolves to bring them closer. He creates situations, subtle or not so much to configure them, but his plans may end up being a trap for himself, since the more time he goes with the lazy skeleton, but he wants to know it. He is convinced that this is because he needs to know better the skeleton for which his brother is in love.

Comic is drawn to the strong relationship of the twins, seeing how he and Blood were, or how they could be. By spending time with them, he had begun to feel attracted to Cream.

One day, Sugar witnesses a fight and walks in the middle thinking he’s saving his brother from his romantic interest (or he can confuse the two and think he’s saving Comic). Blood falls madly in love with that beautiful angel who came to save him (though it was Blood who was beating).

Red (UF! Sans) the only friend (even though Blood will not admit that they are such a thing) of Blood tries to play Cupid to get him closer to Sugar. He counts on the help of Stretch (US! Papyrus) his “boyfriend”. They have their own drama when, at the end of the school year, they discover that Stretch is pregnant.  
Characters:

WinDings (W.D) - Father of twins. It would be the typical Dadster. He loves his boys and would do everything for them. Cheerful and a little clumsy. Had the twins on their own (there was no romantic partner).

Cream - Cheerful, confident, brave. He realizes his brother’s interest in Comic and tries to set them up, but in the middle of the road ends up falling in love with Comic. He is somewhat protective of Sugar, but encourages him to be independent and pursue his dreams. But later on finding out about the problems of Comic with its own twin, goes with the help of Sugar trying to reunite them.

Sugar - Shy, positive, insecure, but determined. A romantic. Sugar spent much of her life in hospitals or at home. Due to illness, his bones are more fragile and he has become quite unsure of his image. Despite the disease he has a high magical ability and constantly uses an ecto-body to protect his bones more fragile and sensitive. He takes an interest in Comic by always being kind to him, sees him half as an enchanted prince, but soon notices his interest in his brother. This hurts him and will end up creating some friction. In the mean time, he and Blood will approach (some mentoring setting perhaps, or some plan to try to unite the brothers again).

Gaster - Father of Comic and Blood. Typical Gaster scientist. Cold and distant, he is hardly ever at home. It was largely causing the separation of the children, due to the pressure he placed on both. His wife died when the boys were children.  
Comic - is a cool, lazy guy who does not seem to care about anything, but is always helping everyone or trying to improve mood with jokes. He actually uses humor to hide his problems and “drive away” people. It has a wise side and is good at giving advice. He suffers from depression and a need to be “helpful”. One of the best students in school, but try not to draw attention to it. The only person with whom she opens a little is the director of the Toriel school, an old friend of the family. He is attracted by the strong relationship of the Papyrus twins, seeing in them what he had with his brother once. At first he is gentle with the 2, and loves to provoke them with puns and silly jokes, but over time he feels more and more attracted to Cream.

Blood - tried for a long time to be a good son and live up to his father’s expectations, but it never seemed good enough. He turned away from his brother and got into bad company. When the twins arrive, they already have a bad reputation at school (though they no longer walk with the bad elements). He got the hole in his head in a mess with the gang he belonged to. He falls in love with Sugar almost instantly as soon as he sees him. If your brother’s recent for being the “Mr. Perfect”.

Fellster (GasterFell) - father of Red. He is the silent type with bad face, but has a heart of gold. She cares a lot about her child, but she is not usually the type to give advice (“Life is a better teacher than me”). It will support you when this Stretch gets pregnant. He was a single father.  
Red - Best (and only) friend of Blood. They both belonged to the same gang, but Red was not as active and was with them for less time, so even though he also has a bad name, it’s not as much as Blood. He gained the golden tooth in the same incident as Blood the hole in his skull. It will help Blood to win Sugar (or at least approach them). He chased Stretch until they started dating (or fucking anywhere to be more precise). He goes to the moon when he discovers that Stretch is pregnant.

Dings - Father of Stretch. He lives in appearance and constantly fights with Stretch (verbal abuse). He had his whole life planned before he was born and gets very angry when he does not seem to want to follow his plans. He ejects Stretch from home when he discovers that he is pregnant. His wife ran away with another, but tells everyone that she died in an accident (or she is a very submissive figure to him and does nothing to help the son … I can not decide).

Stretch - Calm, playful, seems to want nothing of life, and this may well be true. He, Red and Blood have a strange friendship. When he was younger, he was forced by his father to attempt a friendship with Comic out of interest (at the time Blood was already seen as a bad element), (since Comic was from an important family, the 2 really got along and Stretch could be considered the the only real friend Comic had, but Comic discovers Dings’s interest and ends up moving away. This may be the turning point for Stretch, stop being manipulated by the father. “Dating” Red just because he finds the little nervous guy behind him funny and irritating his father funny, but in the end he falls in love.He has a certain aversion to compromises (because of his parents’ relationship) He panics when he finds out he’s pregnant, but will find support in her boyfriend and her father-in-law.

Edge (UF! Papyrus) and Blue (US! Sans) would be newer and not related to Red and Stretch respectively. I could not think of much for them, just that:

Edge- He wears leather and has a rebellious attitude, because he thinks it makes him look good. In fact he likes dresses and cute things.

Blue - President of the class. The right type who tries to help everyone and make everyone follow the school rules. Lives in friction with Blood’s gang. He discovers Edge’s secret.

The Swapfell brothers I really could not think of anything, though I would like to fit them into the story.


	4. Twist x Slim (mermaid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twistfell brothers move to a seaside town and discover another skeleton monster surrounded by mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea that stuck in my mind, this time with Lady_Kit Twistfell brothers!

Some time after reaching the surface the Twistfell brothers move to a small seaside town that lives mainly in summer fishing and tourism, and although small and somewhat old-fashioned is very tolerant of monsters (perhaps by all legends about sea monsters and curses pirates).

A few days living there, Twist discovers that he and Black are not the only skeleton monsters in town. He sees the other monster only for a brief moment in the open market before losing it in the crowd.

Twist begins to ask the locals and discovers that he is called Slim and does small jobs for fishermen or the fish market and lives in one of the small huts on the edge of the beach.

Moved by curiosity Twist goes looking for it, after all skeleton monsters are rare, so nothing more logical than presenting (and investigating) the local skeleton.

Slim seems shocked and excited to see him, but as soon as Twist greets him the animation gives way to confusion and fear. Twist still tries to talk to him, but Slim runs away (or he enters the hut and knocks the door on the face of Twist ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯).

Twist returns frustrated and even more intrigued. He decides to investigate further and discovers that no one really knows who or where the mysterious skeleton came from. One day he just showed up at the port and kind of “adopted” by the local fishermen. Not even his real name is known, since he is apparently speechless and can not read or write.

Increasingly Twist is intrigued by the other monster. He makes Blackberry go to the fish market in the hope that the shorter skeleton will be more successful in talking to the elusive monster (after all who resists his incredible brother?). 

Slim’s reaction is even more drastic and he runs away as soon as he sees Blackberry, “Seeming he saw Death himself coming for him!” In his brother’s words.

Blackberry asks him to leave the other skeleton alone. Clearly he does not want to be approached by them. Twist promises he will not try to talk to Slim again.

He does, however, make a ritual go to the market or anywhere that Slim is working on the day. He just walks around the place, ignoring the other monster (he finally promised not to talk to him, not to not go to those places … it’s just a coincidence that the other one is there too!) And talking to everyone.

Over time, Slim’s attitude changes, becoming more relaxed and even curious (but never approaching Twist deliberately).

One day Twist sees a commotion in the harbor and discovers that the car of one of the merchants is not working. He offers to take a look. A quick check and he can get the car working again. While everyone appreciates him, he notices Slim watching him with a very intense expression before fleeing.

The next day, when leaving the port, disappointed by not seeing the other monster, he faces Slim, waiting for him holding something in his arms like a treasure. He stands still avoiding looking at it directly before extending the object as an offering. It’s a radio cassette player so old it should be in a museum. Twist hesitates before picking it up as slowly as possible and Slim for a second does not seem to let it go, but he does.

Twist looks from the radio to Slim without knowing what to do. Slim looks from the radio to him and then to the ground. Twist can see the tension in his frame and the hope in his eyes in the brief seconds that his eyes intersect. Twist studies the radio, wondering what it means. It’s a gift? He thanks (more like a question) and Slim seems almost in a panic before pointing to the radio and then to a car parked nearby. He repeats the movement a few times.

Twist has a crack and tries to turn on the radio, but that does not work, it’s broken.He laughs before he sits on the sidewalk and begins to dismantle the device. Slim sits next to him still somewhat hesitantly.

(Twist may or may not be able to set the radio)

After this incident Slim becomes more open, Blackberry is not very satisfied, but can not really complain (after all it was Slim who sought Twist). Slim still seems to be afraid (inexplicably) of Blackberry, but slowly heats up to him too (more is still more hesitant with him than with Twist).

Twist begins to teach sign language to Slim, and to read and write. He gets very good at signs, but does not talk about his past and Twist does not ask.

(And here my creativity abandoned me and my brain just wanted to focus on the “technical” part of the story and not the plot, and I can only conclude that:)

Twist ends up discovering Slim’s secret. Slim ends up seeing him and flees to the scared sea and disappears for several days until he reappears very injured on the beach.

Twist takes him home and takes care of him until he wakes up.

 

Bonus:

 

When there was war between humans and monsters, many monsters seeing that they would not win fled. Some of them managed to reach the oceans and hid there. The skeleton monsters for not needing to breathe were one of these.  
Over time their magic has changed to adapt to their new habitat.

At first the monsters who lived in the oceans continued to “war” against humans, sinking ships, drowning sailors, but as time passed and when humans began to evolve even more their weapons they gave up the war and went to hide in places even deeper, fading away and leaving only the legends.

Everyone in town knows (or suspects) that Slim is a mermaid. Nobody cares. In fact they believe that it is a sign of good luck that one of them decided to leave the sea and come live among them.

Very subtly several people in the town were hoping that Slim and Twist would stay together. After all this would mean that Slim would not leave Twist to go back to the sea, and every mermaid has to have her prince enchanted, does not she? Some people go so far as to say that that’s why Twist went to that city / that’s why Slim left the ocean. (probably some romantic ladies).

 

It’s not that Slim can not speak, he does not know how to make his magic work on vocalization. The way to communicate in the oceans is through projections, but humans can not understand well (they are confused and can not interpret feelings without resorting to words). He does not dare to start designing, as he thinks that as Twist and Blackberry speak, they are more like humans than sea monsters.

Or…

He can talk, but the vocalization for sea monsters is used as a weapon. His “words” are loaded with a kind of magic that affects humans.

 

He is surprised to see Twist because he thinks he is just like him. But when Twist talks he realizes that the skeleton monster is not a sea monster stuck to the earth like him. This confuses him and scares him (since the sea monsters think humans killed all monsters on the surface).

 

He runs away from Blackberry because that reminds him of Razz, which is equally disturbing (scary) and painful.

 

Slim did not leave the oceans because he wanted to. He discovers human music and becomes fascinated by it. He begins to approach the coast, or boats in hopes of hearing more of it. After an incident he ends up on the coast and finds he can stay on the land. He begins to venture more and more on the surface, until one day his escapades are discovered by his clan.

Razz is the current leader of his clan and does not allow the law not to appear to humans to be broken. He sentences Slim to exile (because he can not kill him and can not demonstrate such weakness before others by leaving him alive and unharmed) warning that if he returns he will kill him.

As Slim showed himself to humans, breaking a sacred law, no other clan will help him. Without protection it becomes an easy target for predators and other marine clans.

He tries to live for a time alone, but when he realizes he will not be able to end up going to the coast where he hides and observes humans from afar. After a few days, filled with despair and hunger, he approaches them. 

He expected to be killed by humans, but surprisingly accepted by them.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will not write these stories. They are just sketches of ideas that I needed to get out of my head.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
